


water

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [88]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Relaxing, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Blue takes a break from her duties with a visit to the pool. Yellow visits her.





	water

Blue let out a sigh of relief as she sunk down into the pool of warm water, that gently touched her skin and warmed her up. She sat down on the bottom, enjoying the peace and quiet, and the water. It had been quite a while since the last time she was on Homeworld, as she tried to establish a new colony.

 

Now, she deserved some time to relax, before the diamond returned to her duty, and a long bath in her pool always helped to calm her down.

 

She closed her eyes and emptied her mind, letting the warm water do the trick on her, until she heard the door to her chamber open.

 

Blue opened her eyes, seeing Yellow standing by the entrance, a tired look on her face. She had expected Yellow, but not this early.

 

However, she was thrilled to see her, this was a good surprise.

 

“Hello darling, how is the gem production on the newest colony going?”

 

Yellow let out a sigh, thinking about the mess that was the colony.

 

“It’s a disaster. For starters, the peridots in charge of the kindergarten didn’t run enough tests of the ground before beginning the production process, most of these quartzes are runts!”

 

“Well, I’m sorry about that dearest. You don’t deserve all this stress with these runts when we have a shortage of good gems.”

 

“I know, I know. Now we need more resources for limb enhancers. I need to assign more gems to the outposts to try and fix this mess, the worst runts will have to be shattered. I can’t catch a break, all these gems are incompetent. All they do is give me more unnecessary work, I have to waste my time on reports.”

 

“It’s true that our subjects aren’t the smartest, but we can’t really blame them. How about you join me in the pool? It might help you relax.”

 

Yellow smiled, and nodded.

 

“Thank you Blue, my love, a break is really what I need at the moment.”


End file.
